<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Washed Away in You by nobetterlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577438">Washed Away in You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove'>nobetterlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Tony apart and puts him back together again, one delayed orgasm at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Washed Away in You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As per usual, this started out as a tumblr prompt - and it just sort of went from there. Here's hoping you guys can appreciate a little sub!Tony!</p><p>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressed uselessly to the middle of his giant mattress, Tony struggled to remember how he got here – completely taken apart, covered in his own sweat and Peter’s – completely strung out; so insanely strung out, in fact, he couldn’t even think at all.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier that day, Peter sauntered into his office and tried to sit atop his lap. Usually, Tony would have dropped whatever he was doing to wrap Peter up and take advantage of the beautiful man sitting across his thighs, waiting to be worshipped. Today, however, Tony needed to get something for Pepper finished and didn’t have a second to spare. He gave Peter’s ass a swift tap, then nodded with his chin. “I need to finish this, baby. I’m all yours when I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>He saw the flash of challenge in Peter’s eyes and almost gave in right there. Tony didn’t find himself denying either of them the tantalizing delicacies of the flesh – there was no need to. Wondering for a moment if Peter would accept the answer and leave him to his chore, Tony looked back down at the holoscreen in front of him – eyebrows knitting together in an attempt at concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Peter moved into his line of sight a second later, the man getting up from his perch in Tony’s lap, but still in the way – his solid core covered the expanse of his screen. Sucking in a breath, Tony kept his tone even, the immensity of the situation not ringing a bell until much later on. “Pete, please baby. Just this one thing and then you’ve got all of me.” Tony looked up with pleading eyes, his jaw clenching a little at the expression on Peter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“But I want you now,” Peter replied softly, the look in his eye a total contradiction to the tone of his voice. His eyes were burning into Tony – his pupils blown completely wide from the apparent arousal that Tony could see sitting just below the surface. Peter grabbed his hand from the desk where it rested and pressed it to the front of his jeans, the bulge there unmistakable.</p><p> </p><p>Tony bit into his bottom lip, the length in his hand one he wanted to devour, even now – with Pepper Potts breathing down his neck, waiting for the very document he wasn’t nearly as close to finishing as he wanted to be. When Peter’s grip on his hand loosened, Tony dropped it like he’d been touching fire. The distraction wouldn’t do – he really needed to get some work done. “Twenty minutes, Pete – I promise, I’ll take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>A deep sigh left the other’s lips, the gust of air audible, Peter almost close enough for Tony to actually feel the air leaving his lungs. “Are you telling me no?” Peter questioned, the heat in his eyes changing a bit, the arousal sat front and center, but there was something else there, too – a sort of look Tony couldn’t remember ever seeing all too often before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you not right this second, Pete – “ Tony mumbled in response, his face heating up, the idea of denying his gorgeous boyfriend anything eating at him a bit. Pepper threatened to come up and drag him through the process by his ear if he didn’t get her what she needed, though and he knew that she’d make good on it if push came to shove. A few more minutes couldn’t possibly hurt.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a peep from the other man as he turned and walked away from the desk, his footsteps determined. On the other side of the room, Peter took a seat in the big plush chair he kept there, Tony’s stomach clenching at the thought of the many, many, many fun times they had in that chair. Doing his best to focus on what was in front of him, Tony started to work through the document, his eyes scanning carelessly in a desperate attempt to just get it over and done with.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a zipper being pulled down had Tony’s head turning, his eyes widening when he saw Peter start to step out of his pants, the red briefs he watched his boyfriend pull on that morning still spread across his ass cheeks in the most tantalizing way. Peter bent over then, his ass in the red fabric completely on display. While he took care of his shoes and socks to get his pants all the way off, Tony gulped and tried to pull his attention back to the screen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>A soft sigh had him looking back over at Peter a minute or two later – he’d been reading the same sentence over and over, his concentration completely shot. They were suddenly in some sort of game, though – so he kept his head turned just enough to be looking in Peter’s direction, but not recognizably so. His boyfriend was now naked, a hand wrapped around his length, fingers tugging idly at the small patch of hair at the start of the base of his crotch. Brown eyes were closed, the soft looking eyelids keeping the heat in them completely under cover.</p><p> </p><p>For ten minutes, Tony looked back and forth between his work and the explicit picture Peter made on the other side of the room – his heart was pounding and any blood that resided in his brain previously moved down south into the furthest region of his core, his cock throbbing with it. Rushing through the rest, Tony swiped his signature at the end of the document and sent it off, the content in it something he would need to familiarize himself with later; there were better things to attend to now.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from his chair, Tony moved across the space between them quickly, his steps eager and his body more than ready to take part in whatever Peter had in mind earlier. With only a step or two left to cover, Peter’s eyes popped open, the slackness of his jaw tightened as he spoke. “No, Tony. Don’t come any closer.” His hand picked up the pace on his length, the boy’s strokes becoming off balance and jerky; he was close to the precipice, Tony could tell.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped in his tracks, eyes drifting over Peter’s nakedness until their gazes caught. Tony wanted so badly to put his hands all over that smooth flesh, but he refrained – something in Peter’s voice told him to listen, to keep himself exactly where he was. So, he watched, instead. Peter kept his eyes locked on Tony, his tongue peeking out to trail across already wet lips; the whole vision of it almost enough to bring Tony to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Peter came all over himself a few minutes later, Tony’s name and an abundance of fucks leaving his throat in the neediest of ways, each sound pulling him closer, despite the command to stay. He resisted until Peter’s hand stopped, the glistening cum on his fingers calling Tony’s name, practically begging him to sop up all the goodness covering untouched skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for me now, Tony? I can see you itching to get your hands on me – you’re practically foaming at the mouth. Is that what you want? To touch me?” Peter whispered the questions at him, his voice still a little breathy from the intensity of his orgasm. The younger man sat there shamelessly, Peter making no move to approach or even wipe the cum off of his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yes – I want to touch you. I want to run my fingers through the mess on your stomach and use it to ply you open,” Tony retorted, the words coming out of his mouth like water from a faucet. While usually talkative during their encounters, Tony didn’t just babble things like that. He usually spoke with purpose – his words always meant to tease and tongue tie; never to admit his baser desires. Never for that.</p><p> </p><p>The smile that overtook Peter’s face made Tony groan – the younger man had something cooking up in that beautiful mind of his. “That’s what I thought. How about this instead,” Peter shifted in the chair a bit while he spoke. “You’re going to get on your knees and hold your hands behind your back. You can touch all you want, but only with your tongue. If you use your hands, I’ll tie them up.” He smirked then, both men already knowing that by the end of this, Tony would probably be bound up, his traitorous hands unable to keep away from flesh that called to him like a siren song.</p><p> </p><p>Moving as quickly as he could, Tony narrowed the distance between them and unceremoniously dropped to his knees. His hands shot out to grip Peter’s calves, but he caught himself at the last minute – fingers balling into a fist, instead. He reached behind his back with both hands, his right wrist grabbing hold of the left one. Looking up, Tony leaned in and opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He started at Peter’s chest, the rogue droplets all the way up near his neck. Dipping it into Peter’s collarbone, Tony took his time collecting the salty goodness there. His eyes closed in pleasure, the delicate taste of simply Peter and his release one of Tony’s favorite things. The trail of cum led him down Peter’s taut abs to his belly button, his rogue tongue dipping in to trace and poke. The mass of it sat in a small puddle at the bottom of Peter’s stomach, the trail of hair there leading directly down to an already reawakening erection.</p><p> </p><p>Tony lapped at the skin like a dog, his entire body thrumming with arousal with each pass of his tongue. When there was nothing left, Tony reached up to grab Peter’s knees – the hope of pulling his legs wider shot from the sky almost immediately. “I said tongue only, Tony. You don’t listen very well,” Peter said, his hands first batting Tony’s away, then sinking into the long hair at the back of the older man’s head, fingers gripping tightly. “Bad listeners don’t get to touch.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter used the leverage of his grip to pull Tony’s head until the man was looking at him. Tony took in a deep breath when their eyes locked, the true meaning of what was going on finally hitting him. Feeling the need to immediately submit, he relaxed the rest of his body, his head the only thing leaning into the touch. “I can be good. I can – “ Tony babbled. His brain to mouth filter was quickly on its way to obliteration and there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, Tony – it’s okay. I don’t want your words. You’ll have to show me.” Peter’s nostrils flared then, the immensity of what he said probably doing just as much to him as it did to Tony. They didn’t dabble in this type of stuff often, but when they did – they went all out. Keeping his gaze locked with Peter’s, Tony nodded his head, then dropped it in submission.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>After the nonverbal acceptance, Peter got out of the chair without missing a beat, his fingers still tangled tightly in Tony’s hair. He pulled until Tony got up and onto his feet, a groan leaving his lips from the sweet pleasure-pain of the move. The hand from his hair moved until the length of Tony’s neck was clenched in its grip. Peter gave his hand a squeeze and pushed, his intention of leaving the room immediately understood. Tony led them down the hallway with Peter’s hand applying pressure, the pace of his steps moderated by the tightness of the squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the bedroom, Peter methodically went about stripping him of his clothes, nimble fingers more than familiar with the routine now that they’d been together for almost a year. It was funny, how far the young man had come – Tony could still remember when Peter couldn’t even ask for the things he wanted. Look at him now. Biting down the grin that attempted to surface, Tony kept completely still, his desire to be good so strong in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Peter pushed him onto the bed when he was completely naked, his eyes roaming hungrily over Tony’s body – it was laughable, the literal Adonis looking at him like that, a mere peasant in comparison. Tony scooted up the bed until he was in the middle of it, the California king swallowing him up the closer he got to the nest of pillows they kept there.</p><p> </p><p>Throwing his hands up over his head, Tony gripped at the pillows he could reach, the want to slide a hand down his own chest and grip his cock starting to get a little overwhelming. Peter watched him avidly, a nod of approval coming his way when the other noticed his actions – a quick fix to a nasty predicament.</p><p> </p><p>The touches started at his feet, Peter’s finger trailing from the bottom of his foot, across the arch, and around each one of his toes. The other foot got the same treatment. Peter kept the press of his fingers to just the tips of them, the light dance of the caresses like a tickle or an itch. Getting to his ankles, Peter flattened out his hands and let the entirety of his palm run up Tony’s shins and across the bridge of his knee. He stopped at the edge of his quads, fingers tiptoeing across the musculature and only stopping at the v of his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Tony spread his legs a little wider and tossed his head back, his bottom lip getting abused by his teeth as he held back the needy words that threatened to fall from his lips. Peter wanted actions, not words – Tony could give him that, he could bite his tongue for the greater good.</p><p> </p><p>The distraction of his thoughts was good, he could barely feel the bed move and shift with Peter’s weight, the younger man finally settling fully between his legs. Strong hands pushed on the inside of his thighs to spread his legs further, Tony shifting them willingly. His fingers clenched the soft down pillow a little harder, Peter’s breath ghosting over his balls as he leaned down to get closer to the key to ultimate teasing. Tony felt his sack draw up a little, his body on fire with arousal and the almost there feeling of falling over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Peter continued huffing out breaths against the skin of Tony’s arousal, the warm air making goosebumps spread out over the planes of his flesh – he wanted so badly to thrust up into the source of that heat. He felt the case of the pillow he was holding rip in his hand, the sound bringing Peter’s eyes up to look at him, a mischievous smile permanently rendered on his lips. “You’re beautiful like this, Tony,” Peter said, the tone sultry, their eyes still locked together. “I can see how much you’re trying in the quiver of your muscles. It’s so hard to be good, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>The words were followed by a tight squeeze on the base of his cock, Peter’s hand wrapping around him out of nowhere dragging a gasp out of his lips against his will. Slamming his mouth shut, Tony drew his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard – the slight taste of copper in his mouth telling him he drew blood. Good – he’d need something to worry at later.</p><p> </p><p>Loosening his grip, Peter started to slowly stroke over the sensitive flesh of Tony’s cock – the pace measured; just enough to keep him close, not enough to let the heat boil up and bubble over. His lover knew him so well, the exact way he liked a swift flick of the wrist on the upstroke and the tightness of grip that drove him absolutely insane. It was blissful torture – Peter’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock and Tony almost lost it. “Oh, fuck!” he shouted – his fingers ripping more of the pillowcase as he fought to hold on to his control.</p><p> </p><p>A wicked grin slipped across Peter’s lips and suddenly, the touch was gone. His cock was standing straight up, precum drooling down the side, the trail oozing until it started to collect on his belly. “What did I say about words, Tony? Actions, baby. Keep quiet for me.” Peter’s words were short, the clipped nature of them making his cock jump more.</p><p> </p><p>Without the scorching touch of Peter’s hand around him, Tony found it a little easier to calm down – his need to cum flagging just enough to hang on to the dredges of self-control. Peter didn’t let him have too much time, however – the view of long legs was suddenly right in his line of vision. Thighs bracketed his head, the heat of Peter’s body almost immediately taking him back to the edge. The hair on his legs tickled his oversensitive skin and Tony shuddered, his eyes slamming shut.</p><p> </p><p>Tony opened his mouth when he felt the nudge of Peter’s cock at the seam of his lips. The other grabbed the back of his head, deft fingers tangling in the hair there. He pulled until Tony’s head was up off the mattress, the access to more of his mouth way better at this angle. The thrusts started off gently, the tip of Peter’s cock barely breaching the confines of his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“The view from this angle is so sexy – your lips wrapped around my cock, my balls hitting your chin every single time I thrust forward. I can’t believe the look in your eye, Tony – if you could beg right now, you would. For more of my cock, for the burn of your skin to reach a peak so it stops scorching you. So fucking sexy.” With each word, the younger man started to increase the pace and depth of his thrusts – the last few sounded choked off as Tony took every single inch of Peter’s length with grace, his throat slack and ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus – your mouth, Tony. There are so many great things that come out of it – theories, fucking technological masterpieces. This is your greatest piece, though – drool dripping down your chin, your mouth stuffed to the brim with all of me.” The fingers in Tony’s hair tightened further, Peter getting a little reckless the closer he got to his own end.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Peter’s orgasm about a second before the back of his throat was painted with a thick stream of cum. Tony’s throat jumped, his breath coming rapidly through his nose as he tried to adjust to the assault of Peter’s cock pressing in further than he’d been when his orgasm started. Doing his best to swallow, Tony forced himself to relax – a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks with the strain.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man didn’t pull back until his cock started to deflate – Tony almost missing the fullness of his throat when it was no longer there. Peter looked down at him with a hazy smile, his eyes wide, blown to bits by the arousal that could be tangibly felt in the room. His boyfriend shuffled until he was back between Tony’s legs – his chest conspicuously settling against his aching erection, the weight of him almost enough contact to get him there. Tony bit into the open wound on his lip and let the pain distract him.</p><p> </p><p>Eager lips pressed against his own and followed his tongue, Peter running the tip of his own tongue over the bite, the touch a nice combination of soothing and arousal spiking. “You’re doing great, baby. Absolutely amazing,” Peter mumbled as he pulled away, his nose brushing tenderly over Tony’s – the contact so soft after the rough face-fucking he’d just taken.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>What felt like ages later, Tony’s hands were clenched in the sheets down by his sides – his entire body on fire from the stimulation all over the place. Peter took his time kissing down his neck and chest, over his stomach – even pulling at the trail of hair that led down to his cock with his teeth. It was exquisite torture and quickly getting harder to handle by the second. Warm lips skipped purposefully over his cock, their descent aimed further into the crevice of his ass cheeks – the younger man swiping his tongue down his cleft before pulling them apart to expose his fluttering hole.</p><p> </p><p>Peter didn’t waste any time, he simply dove in and started to tongue mercilessly at Tony’s rim. An unexpected howl slipped from his mouth – the suddenness of the attack bringing him from zero to a billion in the space of a millisecond. It didn’t faze him, though – Peter simply doubled up his efforts, the tip of his tongue darting in and out of the now loosened muscle.</p><p> </p><p>Tony felt all ties to his control start to fade away, his mouth open, fingers gripping the sheets hard, the fabric probably not going to hold up to the clench for much longer. Before long, Peter pressed a finger in alongside his tongue, the stimulation of both slick and wet and long and rigid making him shout again – words tumbling out of his mouth without thought, the babble his only mechanism to stop the inevitable rush of an orgasm that was a long time in the making.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Pete – please. Please. I won’t say no again. I won’t. Please, baby.” It was all said in a rush, Tony shamelessly flushing even further as the words reached his own ears. He sounded needy and blissed out, like the drone bee buzzing thoughtlessly in divine worship of the glorious queen. Peter had successfully pulled him apart at the seams, the lesson of the day absolutely learned.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Peter took mercy on him, the younger man shifting until he was leaning over Tony to get to the bedside drawer. He returned with a triumphant smile and lube in his hand. The snick of the bottle was the last thing Tony heard, his body slumping into the mattress when Peter settled back into the space between his legs, slicked himself, and pressed in without hesitation. It was glorious, the feeling of coming home washing over him. “Thank fuck,” Tony whimpered, his head thrown carelessly back against the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Lips wandered over the exposed skin of his throat until they were settled against the shell of his ear, Peter’s hips rolling lightly, the tip of his cock just barely grazing his prostate. “Just a little longer, baby. You’re almost there.” Peter rumbled against his ear, his hips pulling back and really starting to thrust.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long, Tony felt close to the point of passing out from the need to finally let go. His cock throbbed, the head of It a dark purple color – the blood collecting there making it feel close to exploding. When Peter reached between them, he lost it. “Please, Pete. I – “ Tony slurred, his brain mush at this point, the older man surprised he got anything out at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, Tony. I’m right there with you.”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner were the words out of Peter’s lips did Tony finally let himself go. His orgasm hit him like a freight train, black spots dancing in front of his eyes, a steady stream of unintelligible words like ‘fuck’ and ‘Peter’ rolling from his mouth. He felt like melted goo, every piece of him slumping into the mattress below him. The satisfying feeling of Peter filling him barely registered, every part of him wreck beyond repair.</p><p> </p><p>Peter curling up to his side wasn’t noticed until many, many, many minutes later. He spent a little bit of time feeling like he was floating outside of his body and that was too good a thing to come down from. Being met with soft eyes and a sneaky smile eased the fall – Peter was beautiful, the only person in this world that could rip him apart and knit him back together as an even better version of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Tony rumbled sleepily, his arm tightening around him as much as the minimal energy coursing through him would allow.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nosed into the side of his neck, his head resting there. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for sticking around! I've got several things sitting in the editing pile, so who knows what'll end up on here next. If you want to prompt something or keep up with my shorter drabbles/ficlets, join me on tumblr (I'm ohwereusingourmadeupnames!)</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>